A Day in The Life of Hiro and Panda
by Amaya Loves Joo
Summary: A series of drabbles dedicated to my Hiro/Oc parring. [Hiro/Oc] [Fluff Mostly]
1. She Hates Puns

Disclaimer, Big Hero 6 belongs to Disney/Marvel and Panda belongs to me.

The prompt belongs to OTPPrompts on tumblr.

* * *

><p>"Your OTP is spooning when person A is about to fall asleep and person B then quietly whispers a pun into their ear."<p>

This is what they needed, a day to themselves. No playing hero and no school to worry about. Just a day to hang out and relax, and enjoy each other's company. It was one of those rare days that they could just laze around and do absolutely nothing.

When Panda first came over, they sat in the café eating breakfast. It was simple, just a bagel with cream cheese and she had a cup of black coffee. He found it odd, as he didn't acquire a taste for the bitter drink, but she just giggled and said he would understand soon enough. Not that she was much older than him, but she defined herself as having a more refined pallet.

After breakfast they hung out in his garage, tinkering with some robotics designs that they planned on actually working on later. They also hung out playing truth or dare, forcing each other to tell some embarrassing truths and funny dares.

In the afternoon, they went back up to the café to eat some lunch. She ate a simple salad with a white vinaigrette dressing, while he had a sandwich and some chips. He never understood how she could stand being a vegetarian, he would get so bored eating the same thing over and over again.

After lunch, and a rather interesting conversation about how she became a vegetarian in the first place, they decided to spend the remainder of the day playing video games upstairs in his room. They played all kinds of games, mostly just fighting and racing games, as those are the most fun to play with other people.

It was about 6:30 in the evening when Cass called them down into the kitchen to eat diner. She prepared some chicken and rice with some corn on the side. She only ate the Rice and corn, and had a great time talking to his aunt. She was a very perky person to say the least.

Than after that they decided to watch a movie in the living room while Cass went downstairs to work on the café's books and finances. They watched Frozen while laying down together on the small couch, she absolutely loved the animated movie. He fell asleep in the middle of it and she just laughed to herself at his typical behavior.

The movie ran its course, and Panda just gave a contented sigh at the beautiful ending. Cass came in during the middle to check on them and give them some cocoa, she didn't want to disturb the sleeping Hiro, and so she just left it on the coffee table for them to drink whenever they were ready and went back to work.

Panda yawned and shook her body a little bit in hope of waking him up gently, which didn't work as well as she thought. He just muttered something and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tighter. She shook her head and shook his side as gently as possible while telling him to wake up.

It wasn't working though, and she just sighed. She decided to bunker down and watch television until he woke up on his own so she could head home for the night. Hiro was fickle that way, he would have trouble sleeping at night and even if he managed to fall asleep he would have trouble staying that way.

He would end up taking long naps throughout the day though, which is why most people wouldn't interrupt him while he slept. He will sleep now and do everything else later, even if his sleep schedule was off.

She began to doze off a little bit while watching random shows on television, and felt very comfortable just relaxing in Hiro's firm but relaxed grip. He shifted a few times in his sleep, getting comfortable in the limited space on the couch.

As she was about to fall asleep when she heard a small, almost inaudible whisper in her ear say "Why did the capacitor kiss the diode? He just couldn't resistor" and them felt a small kiss on her cheek.

Her eyes shot open and she proceeded to push a laughing Hiro off of the couch and sat up fixing her glasses. He was on the floor laughing and she just gave him a look of disgust. If there was one thing she had a distaste for it was puns, especially bad technology based ones.

Cass came up the stairs to see what happened, as she pushed Hiro off the couch rather hard. He was still laughing at his own bad joke, as she got up and straightened put her clothing. Cass gave her a quizzical look, as Panda simply said "He did it again".

She laughed a little bit of herself as she offered to take Panda home. It was already almost 10 at night, and she graciously accepted the offer. The car ride was a little quite, minus the few bouts of laughter from Cass and Hiro as he told her the whole story.

After being dropped off and walked up to her porch, she told Hiro that minus his little pin that they should do this more often. He said that they definitely would as soon as he found another opportunity to shirk his duties as a hero and a student.

She gave him a kiss goodbye and went into the house to get ready for bed, and he smiled all the way back to the café where he went back to working on the homework he forgot about while hanging out with his girlfriend the entire day.

* * *

><p>I am currently just doing things like this in my spare time in the middle of my winter break waiting for next semester to start. I would greatly appreciate some feedback on this, and I might add more of my musings and drabbles into this story.<p>

Every review and favorite and follow is greatly appreciated, thank you so much for your time.


	2. Bigger is Always Better

Disclaimer; Big Hero 6 Belongs to Marvel and Disney, the writing romt was submitted to the blog OTPPrompts n tumblr. Check out their blog if you would like to use their prompts to practice writing as well.

* * *

><p><em>"Your OTP are not yet together. They are playfully wrestlingtickling each other and Person A is on top of Person B when B calls a truce. They take a moment to catch their breath, and Person A doesn't move one bit, lost in Person B's eyes. Person A then realizes they might have feelings for B and they go in for a kiss. Whether B's reaction is positive or not is up to you."_

Hiro and Panda have enjoyed spending time together, just enjoying each other's company. Panda and Hiro were on summer vacation, and after a few weeks they began to grow a little bored with all their free time. It felt like they have done everything they possibly could.

They took a trip to the beach with their friends, went to a few theme parks, went out on a hike that one time, went to the movies multiple tmes, hung out at the mall and shopped all day long, went swimming in her pool at her house, and tinkered nonstop on different robot projects.

They now sat in Hiro's bedroom, playing their handheld video games together. It was rather dull if she was going to admit it. She lay on her back on his bed, her cute pink knee high socked feet lying on his pillows while her head hung off the foot of the bed. Hiro sat on the floor next to her, enthralled in their game they were playing together.

She puffed out her cheeks and made a disapproving noise as Hiro beat her for the fourth time in a round of their game. He was better at this game, and she would let him have his victories for now. She would get him back when she gets the chance.

"You really stink at this game!" He says, laughing while putting his game down on the floor next to him.

"Yeah, well, I actually have a life and don't spend all day playing a game. Can't get good at something unless you practice." She laughed, putting hers down next to his.

He laughed and pushed her face a little to show playful disapproval of her bad joke. She smiled and pushed his hand away from her face while laughing rather loudly. He in turn laughed along with her and she called him a huge nerd, which he informed her that she was an even bigger one than he was.

Panda gave him a light shove while protesting his claims of her being a nerd, which he returned by pushing her back a little bit harder than that. Was he trying to best her at being playfully rough? She was not about to let her friend get the better of her, and rolled over to lay on her stomach.

He noticed the sudden change in her body language and gave her a mischievous smile as he to sat up a little straighter. She moved a little bit closer to the edge of the bed and shoved him with her shoulder and forearm, and he shoved back with equal force.

She was feeling a little bit more competitive, because this was her chance to beat him in something that he had a disadvantage in. She was taller than him, and had a bit more meat on her bones than he did. Meaning she could easily hold him down if she really wanted to.

She waited a few seconds, looking to the wall next to her before yelping and tackling him from his spot on the floor. She ended up pulling the blanket off the bed along with her, but it was easily discarded as she pinned him on the ground by holding his shoulders to the floor.

He was shocked for a second, but recovered quickly as he was able to wiggle on of his arms fee long enough to tickle her exposed stomach. She laughed and swatted his hand away, and he took the opportunity to roll her over and sit on her hips, he accidently knocked the glasses off of her face in the process. He attempted to tickle her some more but she managed to grab his wrists before he could.

She wrapped her thighs around his small form and rolled him over so she was again on top of him. This time she sat on his hips, rather ungracefully a she could hear him make a little noise of discomfort. She then held his wrists to his sides and smiled

"You may be better at video games, but I am better at being bigger than you. You lose, Mr. Hamada." She laughed, not loosening her grip. It was tight enough to hold him there, but not tight enough to hurt him.

"Alright! You win, I surrender." He said while laughing.

Panda just laughed along with him, and looked into his eyes. She stopped laughing after a while and became enthralled in his coal colored orbs. She always found Hiro to be handsome, and she would admit to being a little smitten with him.

Hiro stopped laughing to and stared back into her green eyes just as deeply, feeling his face heating up a little bit. Panda was a little bit older than him, but only by a few months, and yet he didn't see her as a kid like him. He saw a beautiful young woman who could never be interested in someone like him.

Panda swallowed loudly, as she too felt her face begin to heat up and grow red. Her grip began to lighten even more and she couldn't decide what to do. He probably thinks she is weird for sitting on him for so long, or maybe he thinks she is a brute for being able to best him in a playful rough house.

Panda had no idea what happened, as she let her body go into auto piolet. When she realized what was happening it was too late to stop it, she was a few inches away from his face and felt her face grow even warmer. She decided to let herself go all the way and gently placed her lips on his.

Hiro froze and had no idea what to do. This was his first kiss, and he had no idea what to do. Before he could even react though, she lifted herself back up and sat up on his hips again. Her face was really red, and she began to stroke her hair in an attempt to alleviate the awkwardness she felt.

Hiro noticed that quirk, along with a few others he thought were interesting about her. She would stroke her hair when she was nervous, she would bite her lower lip when she was thinking, and she would tap her fingers on a surface when she felt bored.

"I'm sorry. I mean, I should have asked first, that was bad. My bad I'm so sor-"" She was stopped by Hiro sitting up abruptly and straining to give her a small peck on the lips.

He moved away rather quickly, and wiggled his way out of her sitting position on him. She just sat there on the floor looking down at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She continued to stroke her hair and she laughed a nervous laugh that made him smile again.

He picked up her discarded glasses and handed them back to her, which she took with a small smile of her own and replaced them on her face. She laughed again, and he joined her. It wasn't exactly some romantic confession of love, or even a confession of a small infatuation. It was certainly a start though.


End file.
